Fred and Hermione's Love Story
by hermione9612
Summary: Fred and Hermione plan to get married now that the final battle is over.
1. The Proposal

As I walked down the familiar hallway, the magnitude of death was too great. We had lost many of our friends. Remus, Tonks, Collin Creevey, and many others. Many Death Eaters were dead as well. But when I saw Fred, I felt whole again, knowing that we both survived. Life would go on. But we would not forget our friends that died to give us this life.

As Sirius had once said," The ones we love never truly leave us. They're always with us. In our hearts." And when I saw our friends, I knew I would never forget them. By this time Fred and I were finally together. As we kissed, I knew we were going to move on from this alive and whole. When we got to the Entrance Hall, Fred got down on one knee and said," Hermione Jean Granger, I promise to love until the day I die. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I screamed. But no one could hear me because everyone else was screaming at loved ones saying how much they love each other. When we reached the rest of the Weasleys, we were greeted by lots of hugs. But Ginny had to notice the ring on my finger.

"Who are you marrying?" Ginny asked me suspiciously.

"I'm marrying Hermione." Fred said for me.

"Thank you." I mouthed to Fred.

"Congratulations!" everyone said.

"When did it happen?" asked Bill.

"Just now." I said.

"We better get home and start planning." said Mrs. Weasley.

" Can't we eat first?" Ron asked," Dueling to the death makes me hungry."

" Everything makes you hungry." Ginny and I said at the same time.

"Not true. Death Eaters make me want to pee my pants." Ron said. With everyone together and happy, all we could do was laugh. And we laughed a lot. By the time we got back to the Borough, we were all tired of laughing."Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if we had the wedding here?" I asked politely.

"Of course dear. I would love for you to have your wedding here."

"Am I allowed to wear jeans?" Fred asked.

"Absolutely not." his mother all but screamed.

"But mom, I already had to wear a monkey suite this year. To Bill and Fluer's wedding." Fred said.

"So." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Please Fred. For me." I pleaded, giving him, my best puppy dog look.

"Fine." Fred finally said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm only doing it for you." he said before kissing me.

"Eww. Not in front of me." Harry, Ron, and Ginny said.

"Fine." we said, before one last kiss.

"Gross." Ron said.

"Oh. Get over it.' Fred said.

"Dinner is ready." Mrs. Weasley said. With that said, Ron stopped talking.

"Finally." Fred and I said. I knew everyone was happy about me and Fred getting married. That was an understatement when it came to Mrs. Weasley. She was ecstatic. I never saw her so happy. Mr. Weasley was crying, though he tried to hide it. I was so glad that everyone in his family was ok with our engagement. But that left my parents to tell.


	2. Dinner with my parents

"Fred, we have one slight problem." I said as dinner was finished.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"How are we going to tell my parents. My dad is a bit touchy about me getting married."

"We could invite them over for dinner and before we eat, we tell them."

"We would have to make my parents' favorite dinner. Italian."

"My mom could cook it." Fred said.

"That could work. Everyone loves your mom's cooking." I said.

"Go send them an owl."

"I'll do that." I said running back into the house.

…...

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I want you to have dinner with me, Fred, and his family next Friday. Hope to see you then._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

…_..._

"I just sent the letter." I said when Fred came in.

"Why are you shaking? It's going to be fine."

"You haven't met my dad. He's not going to be happy. No matter how happy I am." I said before kissing him.

"Then you must be very happy." Fred said before kissing me again.

The next few days were all about straightening up the house for my parents. By Friday morning, the house was spotless. Every time someone left a dirty dish in the sink, Mrs. Weasley would scream at them and quickly clean it.

When my parents arrived it was relief because Mrs. Weasley had finally come out of that crazy cleaner phase. By the time it was time for dinner everyone was introduced and settled in at the table. I looked at Fred because we agreed that he'd make the announcement. "Everyone I'd like your attention. After the final battle I had asked Hermione to marry me, and she agreed. So we're going to be married on Christmas Eve."

"Congratulations honey." my mum said.

"Yes congratulations Hermione." my dad said, which caught me off guard.


	3. Change

"Well that went better than I thought it would." I said later that evening at our apartment. Fred insisted that for now we live in an apartment in London so he could be close to work. It worked for me to because I had auror training at the ministry.

"What do you mean?" asked Fred who was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"My parents were completely ok with us getting married."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

" Because my dad is touchy about the marriage ordeal."

"He seemed ok with it." Fred said.

"That's because he saw how happy I am." I said with a smile on my face.

"Are you happy?" Fred said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, concerned.

"Because sometimes I feel that it doesn't make sense for you to love me. We are complete opposites."

"Honey, I love you. Even though you were goofy in school. Now look at you. You own a very popular store. Even without that I would still love you."

"I know that. But sometimes I feel you would be better without me."

"Look at me. I love you. No matter what anybody else thinks about us, I will always love you."

"Ok. I love you too."

"And in a month we will be married."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." I said, "So where are we going for our honey moon?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it." he said with a smile on his face.

"Ok. Let's get some sleep."

That night I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be marrying Fred. As I heard his steady breathing next to me, I knew I was the luckiest woman in the world. Nobody could replace the love I had for him. He was my everything. When I looked at him I knew he was the right one for me. And I could tell by the way he looked at me, I was his everything. By this time sleep had taken over me.


	4. Author's Note

I want to start off with thanking those of you who have favorited and followed this story. Looking at the reviews really helped me see that this story wasn't a complete bust. I am not abandoning this story. I want to rewrite the first 3 chapters. Rereading them now has made me realize that there are things that I could improve. This story is also going to be under a new title, Moving Forward. Thanks again for the words of encouragement.


End file.
